


Pedigree Shmedigree

by Katarina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: There's an exception to every rule...even the rule about witches having cats.
Relationships: Shelter Dog & Nonconformist Witch
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Pedigree Shmedigree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



So you're wondering about the dog, eh? You got a problem with it? 

No? You just think it's a bit of a strange companion for a witch? Well, maybe it is. That's why the folks around here consider me a bit of a non-traditionalist of a witch. Well, maybe it's just Griselda who says that about me. Whatever you do, don't mention my dog around her. She's disliked him from the time I brought him home from the shelter. 

Yes, I know it's unusual for a witch to adopt their companion animal. Believe me, I know. Griselda always has plenty to say about that, as well, and combine that with having the audacity to get a dog instead of a perfect purebred cat like she has—well, sparks were flying around here, and I don't just mean that figuratively. 

Oh, you want to hear about how I got the dog? I'm glad you asked!

*****

You could say my life changed when a woman wearing a tall pointy hat walked into the shelter where I was staying, and announced that she wanted to adopt a companion animal. Of course, all the workers immediately began embellishing the dubious pedigrees of the cats currently housed here. Everyone knows that witches want purebred cats as companions—it's been that way for as long as anyone knows. 

I just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, since even if she could look past my lack of any sort of respectable pedigree, there was no escaping the fact that I am most certainly not of the feline persuasion. However, this lady kept hanging around outside my door, instead of finding the cat she wanted and getting out. 

Honestly, how long should it take to pick out a cat anyways? They're all the same—annoying, snooty, and oh so much better than you are. I hoped she would take that irritating tomcat who thought everyone would always enjoy a serenade at midnight, but she didn't seem interested. Eventually, after much confused gesturing, my door was opened. Apparently, I had encountered the only witch in the area who wanted a dog for a companion.

I've been with her for nearly seven months now, and she's not half bad. Do we always get along? Of course not! Traditions about companion animals always assume the presence of a cat, so we've had to figure out most things for ourselves. Most of the other local witches don't know what to think of us, either. 

On the bright side, after the incident involving two geese, the flagpole, and seven roses, that nasty witch Griselda always crosses the street when she sees us coming. A shame, that. I do love a good piece of street theater, and my witch doesn't mind it herself. So I suppose we're a pretty good pair after all.


End file.
